heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Faramir
|friends = Éowyn, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Aragorn, Pippin Took |enemies = Sauron, Orcs, Nazgûl |likes = Those with honor, His wife, his brother, being with Éowyn |dislikes = Spies of Sauron, dark and evil forces, Saruman, the war, Gollum, his father's disapproval |possessions = His sword Bow and arrows Troll's bane (childhood sword, formerly) |fate = Marries Éowyn, has a son, and passes at the age of 120 }}Lord Faramir is a Tolkien character who appears in The Two Towers and The Return of the King. Background Personality Faramir is a wise, brave and well-intentioned young man. He is deep down quite friendly, as Faramir had easily befriended Pippin, a hobbit who was once companions with Faramir's brother, Boromir. The friendship also caused Pippin to name his and his wife, Diamond's first son and only child after Faramir. He is also quite honorable, as in the film, Faramir allows Frodo and Sam to leave (as well as Gollum) after learning their quest is an honorable one. Faramir was also very close with his brother, Boromir. Despite their father favoring the elder over the younger, the brothers showed no ill-will towards another and got along quite well. Initially, Faramir tried winning his father's affections but it wasn't until he nearly died that Denethor realized Faramir was a son he needed most. He fell in love with Éowyn at first sight and possibly became a proud father towards their son, Elboron. Physical Appearance In the novels, Faramir had raven black hair and blue eyes. He beared a strong resemblence to his elder brother, Denethor. In the movie, Faramir is given light brown hair as opposed to black and has brown eyes. He is tall and has fair skin, as his book counterpart. Faramir also wears a brown variant of the guards of Minas Tirith's uniforms, as opposed to their black ones. It also has the Gondorian White Tree on the front and he wore a cape and hood. Abilities Faramir was a born -to-be-leader and was also a talented sword-fighting. He also had a strong taste for adventure, even as a child. Appearances ''The Two Towers'' ''The Return of the King'' Middle-earth Film Saga In the Middle-earth Film Saga, Faramir is portrayed by David Wenham, primarily in the Lord of the Rings series, first appearing in The Two Towers and finally appearing The Return of the King The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers In his first appearance, Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien kidnaps Sam and Frodo when they are on the road, mistaking them for servants of Sauron. However, after Frodo reveals he and his companion set out from Rivendell, he mentioned specifically two men of their company: Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor. This leads up to Faramir informing them of Bormir's death and that he (Faramir) is Boromir's younger brother. Also a drdastic change is put in the film. Unlike the book, when Faramir learns Frodo bears the Ring, he planned on taking the ring to his father to please him. However, the men of Gondor were attacked by Sauron. Seeing how terrible the Ring is when the Ring-wraiths attack, Faramir releases Sam, Frodo and Gollum. When he learns that Gollum will lead them to the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Faramir threatened Gollum with a fate worse than death if harm comes to them. The Lord of the Rings: TheReturn of the King Two days after Ithilien, Faramir informs Frodo's and Sam's companions, Gandalf and Pippin Took of their survival and where they are going. Faramir and Pippin form a fast friendship,but it doesn't change the fact that he still thinks Denethor disapproves of him and leads a suicide mission. However, Faramir is the only one who survives. Denethor thinks his son is dead and nearly has him burned along with Denethor. Pippin rescues Faramir from the pyre, who awakes from his coma. Faramir meets Eowyn in the House of Healing and they immediately fall in love. Faramir later marries Eowyn and attends Aragorn's coronation as king. Gallery Faramir and eowyn.png Navigation Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Male characters Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:Lords Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Tolkien characters Category:Captains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes